Three is Greater Than One
by Jackie Mag
Summary: Daphne has a question for Justin that will change their lives forever.


THREE IS GREATER THAN ONE

**_Daphne has a question for Justin that will change their lives forever. _**

**_This story is a follow up to "A Love That Never Dies". It projects the QAF Brian/Justin timeline to after they are back together in Pittsburgh and married. I don't own the characters herein. They are owned by Showtime and Cowlip. _**

Daphne married soon after Justin did. She'd been dating John Marin for months. He was in the Army and had been deployed overseas, but was back for good now. About 6 months after they got married, Daphne and John asked Justin and Brian if they could come over for a visit at Britin. Justin made it a dinner date and they firmed the plans. Daphne and John showed up right on time and Justin lets them in.

"Daph! So great to see you." Justin says, hugging her. "John, good to see you, too."

John greets him with a handshake. "Thanks for having us."

"No problem. Dinner will be ready in half an hour."

Brian enters the room and kisses Daphne on the cheek. "Daphne, lovely as ever. John, glad to have you here." He shakes his hand.

"Thanks." John says. He's developed a good friendship with the guys over the past few months and has a lot of respect for them.

Justin motions inside. "Come on in."

They all settle into the couches in the living room, near the roaring fire.

Justin asks, "So, what's new? How's the new house?"

Daphne replies, "It's great. We have it all painted. Now, we just want to start filling the rooms."

Brian says, "Ah, breeders. You have plenty of time for that, don't you?"

John says, "Well, we want to start a family in the next year so that, if Daphne wants to go back for her master's, like she's talking about, she can do that before she's 30."

"Wow. That's exciting. I remember when Daphne and I babysat Gus and then Jenny." Justin laughs.

Daphne laughs, "Sometimes we did better than others."

"Yeah." Justin nods.

Daphne says, "There's something we want to ask you. John found out that he can't … father any children."

"Oh, no." Justin says.

"Yeah, it's a war injury. Not enough swimmers to do the job." John says.

Daphne jumps in, "So we wondered if you'd agree to father our child, Justin."

"Me?"

"We've been friends for so many years. I love you like a brother. You're young and healthy and have great genes. I think you'd be a great father. John and I would be the parents, but we'd still let you be 'dad' on visits and weekends and stuff."

"Oh, my gosh. I don't know what to say." Justin looks at Brian. Brian is smiling back at him.

Justin is speechless, so Brian says, "It's great that you'll include Justin in the kid's life."

John says, "Wouldn't have it any other way."

Brian asks, "Would you want any monetary support from Justin?"

Daphne shakes her head 'no', "No. We're doing fine for money."

Justin asks, "Would you want me to sign over parental rights like Brian did with Gus?"

John answers, "No, I think I can adopt the kid as my own, giving me the rights I need in case of emergency."

Brian agrees, "Better than Lindsay and Mel could get as lesbians."

Daphne looks at Justin, "So, what do you think?"

Justin is still taken aback, "What do _you_ think Brian?" He looks to him for advice.

Brian is smiling. "Well, think about it. You've mentioned having a family before and wanted one of your own, right?"

"Right."

"We're very busy in our jobs and you're going back and forth to New York every few weeks, so having one of our own isn't practical. We've discussed it."

"True."

"This would be an opportunity for you to father a child and be involved in its life, if only on a part time basis."

"Yeah."

"You love Daphne and I'm sure she and John would be great parents, aren't you?"

"Oh, I'm sure." Justin replies smiling at them.

"So, what's to think about? Do it."

Brian is smiling at Justin, glad that his young husband has this opportunity. Justin is overwhelmed with emotion and looks at Daphne and John. Justin takes a breath, then smiles and nods. "Let's make a baby."

"Oh, Justin!" Daphne gets up to hug him in a bear hug.

Brian shakes hands with John. "You're going to love being a father. Gus is a light in my life. I just wish I could see him more often."

John says, "Well, Daph and I aren't going anywhere. Justin can see our kid anytime he wants to."

Justin shakes hands with John and they give each other a pat on the back. Daphne hugs Brian, "Thanks for all that you said."

Brian says, "Gus is 7 now and Jenny is 4, they'll love coming here to play with their little brother or sister."

They are all very happy with the prospect of starting a new family.

Justin asks, "So, how do we start this? When?"

"I'm ovulating next week, so I'd like to try as soon as possible. If that's OK."

"How do we do this?" Justin inquires.

Brian says in his smarmy tone, "Well, see the mommy and daddy get naked in a bed… I can draw you a picture, if you'd like, but I thought you and Daphne already …"

"Brian!" Daphne is laughing at his impertinence. _Same old Brian._

Justin gives him the 'ha ha' look. "I was thinking more along the lines of a doctor or a turkey baster."

"Ask Linds how she knocked up Mel with Mikey's sperm. They got it on the first try." He walks toward Justin. "I'll be happy to help you develop a deposit." Brian grabs Justin and pulls him to him, kissing his neck.

"You'll have to save up for a few days before, so your sperm count is a high as possible." Daphne says.

Brian gets a serious look on his face. "OK, now _that's_ going to be a problem."

Justin slaps Brian's arm. "Don't listen to him. It's OK." Then to Brian. "_You_ can get off, it's just that _I _have to save up."

Brian smiles, "Oh, well, that's OK then."

Justin rolls his eyes and Daphne and John snicker. They go to the dining room and enjoy a friendly meal, making some plans. They decide to set up a guest room for Daphne and John when they come to visit, and, of course, a room for the baby. There are enough rooms in the house to accommodate them all.

The following week Daphne and John come to visit for a purpose. Justin (and Brian) work on his donation, which John puts in a special syringe and puts it in Daphne. A couple of weeks later, they realize that the first try didn't work, so the process is repeated the next month.

Daphne meets Justin at the Diner a couple of weeks later. As he enters the Diner, she stands to meet him. She is smiling broadly. He doesn't even speak; he just gives her an inquisitive 'So?' look. She nods and they embrace.

Justin finally speaks, "When did you find out?"

"Last night. Home pregnancy test. I'll confirm with the doctor, but I'm pretty sure it's right."

"Oh, my God, Daph. I can't believe it. I'm going to be a father." He gets a tear in his eye.

"What's up?" Debbie walks over to the pair in her usual curious mode.

"Daphne and John are going to be parents. And she asked me to, well, I'm the father."

"You're f*cking kidding me! Oh, my God! That's fantastic, Sunshine! Congratulations you guys."

They explain to Debbie why Justin is the father and their arrangement. They hadn't told her before today to wait until Daphne was actually pregnant. They exchange happy conversation while Debbie gushes about Jenny Rebecca and shows many photos. The bell rings and Deb goes to deliver an order.

Brian shows up for a late lunch, knowing that Justin had a date with Daphne. He slides into the booth next to Justin. They embrace.

Justin is busting with the news, "We did it! Daphne's pregnant."

Brian is thrilled for his husband. He gives him a big hug and a kiss. He stands to kiss Daphne on the cheek. He sits and hugs Justin again. "I'm so happy for you." He turns to Daphne and says, "Does John know?"

"Yeah, I did the home pregnancy test last night and we celebrated together. He's thrilled."

Brian offers, "If you guys need anything, you let me know."

"You've done all you need to for now. Now it's just an 8 month wait."

Justin says, "Let's all go out this weekend and celebrate properly."

"Good idea." Brian says, "Our treat. We'll go to Luigi's or a steak house…?"

They finish their lunch, happily chatting. They plan dinner for that Saturday night when John is congratulated by Justin and Brian. John is elated that he and Daphne can start a family and is happy that Justin, who he holds in high regard, can be involved. Brian just keeps smiling at Justin, so happy for him that he can have this experience.

Three months later they all find out that the baby is a girl. It's a very exciting time for all involved. Justin sets up the nursery at Britin for a girl. "But not too fruity." Brian requests.

Five months later Justin gets the call from John that labor has started. Justin calls Brian, who drops everything to join them at the hospital. The guys are having flashbacks to the day they met, the day that Gus was born.

Justin is able to go into the delivery room and sits by the head of Daphne's bed, holding her hand and rubbing her back. John is circulating around, taking tasteful videos and offering encouragement when needed. After 5 hours of labor, the baby is born. She's healthy and a good 8 lbs. Brian has been waiting in the waiting room, pacing occasionally. Jennifer, Justin's mom, joins him. She's excited at the prospect of being a grandmother. They're allowed in after the baby is born. When they enter the room Justin is holding the young pink package wrapped in a blanket. Daphne and John are smiling at Justin and their new daughter. Brian goes up to Justin and kisses him. He puts his arm around Justin's waist and looks at the new little girl. Jennifer looks admiringly at her new granddaughter. "She's beautiful!"

"So, what name has been selected?" Brian asks.

Daphne says, "We're torn between Kathleen and Sandra."

Justin smiles, "You should choose, Brian. It's only fair. I picked Gus's name."

Brian tilts his head as he looks at the baby. Justin hands her over to him. Brian thinks for a moment, reveling in the sight of this new life in his hands. "Well, being Irish, I favor Kathleen. I've always liked that name."

Justin looks hopefully at Daphne and John. John says, "Sounds good to me. Daph?"

Daphne smiles and says, "Kathleen Taylor Marin."

"Taylor?" Justin asks brightly. Jennifer smiles.

"It's only fair that she has both of her father's names." John offers. He and Daphne have obviously discussed it and are happy to include Justin's last name in their daughter's name.

Brian speaks tenderly to the newborn, "Kathleen Taylor Marin, welcome to this crazy world. You have a mom who loves you and two dads who'll do the same."

Justin's eyes twinkle as he smiles at his husband gently holding the baby. "Make that three dads."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please sign in and review!<em>**

**_Thanks._**


End file.
